Non Timebo Mala
by theidjits
Summary: Kili closed his eyes and shifted slightly, feeling the dried blood crinkle on his blue t-shirt. He was shivering and not just because of the lack of clothing but because of blood loss. The hunter tried his best to find warmth beyond the inky splotches that began creeping into his mind but it was no use.
1. Halfmoon

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Yep."

"Well, don't get too excited there, brother."

Kili rolled his eyes and walked up to their car. The sleek black 1968 Dodge Charger looked as beautiful as ever in the spring afternoon. "I still can't believe Uncle gave us the Charger."

"Well, if we're going to be hunting on our own we might as well look bad ass while doing it, right?" Fili laughed and slid into the driver's seat. Kili moved around to the trunk and set his duffel inside, closing it with a _thunk_.

"So how long of a drive is it to Halfmoon?" Kili asked as he sat in the passenger's side.

"Uh, seven hours that is if we don't have to stop too many times."

"Well, let's get it over then." Kili sighed as he tried to get comfortable.

Eight hours and four disgusting burgers later they've finally arrived; the town of Halfmoon was old to put it lightly. The buildings were all in disarray and slowly falling apart and their motel wasn't any better. The lobby smelled strongly of moth balls and the woman who gave them their key was less then delightful. When they finally entered their room it was covered from wall to wall in a cheesy floral pattern. The bedding was a drab green hue complete with frills on the edge of the blanket.

"Well, it's-"

"Hideous. Absolutely Hideous." Kili sighed as he threw his duffel on the floor, Fili following suit.

"Right anyway, Thorin said were here for a ghost so with any luck we won't have to stare at this ugly room for too long." Fili laughed as he opened his laptop. After ten minutes of cursing the crappy motel Wi-Fi he finally found the news article. "Ah here it is The Mirkwood House… says it's haunted by the youngest daughter, Bonnie, that lived there in the 60's. Apparently the she went postal and killed everyone in their sleep with... Oh get this; she killed them with an antler from one of the deer heads mounted on the wall."

Kili looked up from his shoe laces. "Well that's uh.. I- I don't know what to say to that."

Fili merely shrugged closing his laptop and walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door. Seconds later the sound of running water filled the motel room. Kili moved to sit on the bed and lay down, eyes closed and hands laced together behind his head. He sat there in content silence the only noise permeating the air being the sound of the water steadily falling from the shower head. Kili allowed his thoughts to drift to his mother, Dis. He was only 4 when she died and all he knows about her death is a series of lies told to him by Thorin. Kili sighed; he only vaguely remembered her lullabies and her hearty laugh. Though even those memories we muddled since he was so young when she was alive. He always wondered what Fili remembered of their mother but it was never a topic they liked to cover. His fingers traced over the faint scar on his collarbone, though no one would tell him the actually story on how it came to be, he has a suspicion it had something to do with his mother. Kili's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by his phone, the opening beats of 'Rock of Ages' emanating through the room. He sighed and rolled off the bed toward his duffel, rummaging through it until he finally found what he was looking for. "Hello?"

"Good you're still awake. Have you and Fili made it to Halfmoon yet?" Thorin's deep voice rumbled from the other end of the line. Checking in on them, always worried, as usual.

"Yeah we got here…" He paused looking at the clock. _Damn is it really midnight? _"About an hour ago."

"Good. Call me after you're finished there."

"Sure." He said as the line went dead. _Nice talking to you too._

"Who was that?" Fili asked as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Just Uncle." He replied as he threw his phone back into the duffel and made his way back to the bed and flopped down face first.

"Oh let me guess, 'are you there yet?' 'did you remember to get rock salt' 'don't forget to put the demon trap in front of the door'" Fili said in a comically deep voice while waving his hands around in the air.

Kili laughed turning around so he was lying on his back. "Actually he was quite brief. He just asked if we arrived yet and to call him when finish here."

"Huh that's unlike him to be so brief." Kili shrugged and turned to lie back on his stomach this time wrapping himself in the blankets. "Anyways we should get some shut eye so we can hit the house early and get it over with." He said as he made his way to his duffel and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He shrugged them on then rubbed the towel in his golden hair. "You gonna change out of those jeans or…?" He moved over to where his brother lay and nudged him with his foot, laughing when Kili snored in response. _Goodnight little brother._

* * *

_His feet hurt but he couldn't stop. He had to keep running. If he didn't, he would surely be dead. Kili spared a glance behind him and immediately wished he hadn't for they were gaining on him and fast_. _He willed his feet to move faster but he was already pushing his physical limit. He yelped as he twisted his ankle and fell onto the unforgiving dirt. Then he was surrounded cold nails breaking skin as he was pulled in every direction. The air filled with the sound of his screams mixed with the taunting laughs of his captors. Suddenly he was aware of warmth, a familiar presence._

"Kili! Come on wake up! Please, Kee!" Fili yelled as he shook his brother. Kili jolted out of the nightmare, sweat covering his form as he fell off the bed to be caught by his brother's arms. He held onto them will all his might. "Hey, hey its ok I got you. You're ok Kee."

"They're getting worse, Fee." Kili managed to get out as he squeezed his eyes shut to will away the tears.

"Is it the same one?"

"Yeah, except there's more of them now and I can't get away anymore."

"I wish I knew why this is happening to you Kee, I'm so sorry." Fili sighed and held his brother closer. Kili was notorious for being a troubled sleeper it started with just a nightmare every so often and he'd wake up right away crawl into bed with Fili and sleep soundly the rest of the night. Though in the past few years Kili's nightmares became closer together and every time it was increasingly harder to wake him. Tonight's was the worst in a while; it took five minutes to wake Kili. Fili closed his eyes and hoped that whatever Thorin's secret mission was that it would somehow help his little brother.

Two hours later and they found themselves in front of the Mirkwood house. It looked just as you'd expect any haunted house to; run down, windows boarded up and complete with graffiti on all the walls. They moved around to the trunk opening the fake bottom and grabbing two shotguns and a small duffel. As they entered the scent of decay was overwhelming and they stopped for a moment before heading upstairs to the Bonnie's bedroom. It was rumored that she crawled into an air vent or somehow got into the walls, either way her body was never found. Fili found his senses taking him towards a wall to his left covered by a bookshelf. Him and Kili quickly moved it out of the way and noted the hole that was haphazardly covered by dry wall.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be." Fili said as he grabbed an axe out of the duffel and went to work knocking down the wall. Kili busied himself by looking through the photo albums that were left on the desk. After ten minutes the wall was down and the temperature of the room had dropped significantly.

"Guess she is still around. Keep on your to-" Fili's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and saw the ghostly girl standing behind his brother. "Kili look out!" Before Kili could even react Bonnie threw him against the wall with a flick of her wrist and he fell limp against the floor. Fili wasted no time blasting her full of rock salt and burning her bones.

"Kili are you alright?" Fili leaned down shaking his brother, heaving a sigh of relief when he earned a groan in response.

"Well, she was rude." Kili gave his trademark smirk and made to stand, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Fili caught his brother as he began to fall forward. "Why don't you go to the car, I can finish up here. Think you can make it?"

"I'm not four, Fili I can walk. I'll be fine." Kili responded as he headed out of the bedroom and out of sight. Fili watched as his brother left, worry evident in his gaze. _He's 21 he can take care of himself._ Yet still something still didn't bode well within Fili and he shrugged it off for the time being and set off to finish the task at hand. After finally getting the bookshelf back into place and making sure he put everything back into the duffel he headed back to the car. The first thing he noticed was that the car was empty. _Alright maybe he just went to take a leak? _But as Fili moved closer to the car he realized there was a note on the passenger's seat. He dropped his duffel and grabbed the note, his heart leaping into his throat as he read it: "_I was dearly hoping to find your uncle here instead of his two nephews. Either way I learned the best way to get to someone is through whom they treasure the most; the fact that Kili is the younger only makes this prize sweeter for me. You may see Kili again if Thorin gives me what I want, until then your little brother is at my mercy. -Smaug"_

Fili felt his body go numb. "No... No please no..." He breathed as he rested his forehead against the car. _I will save you Kili. I promise I'll save you._


	2. Marked

Fili stood frozen for what felt like ages, allowing himself some time for his emotions to flow before he rolled his shoulders back and held his head high; determination written on his face like stone. He fumbled with the keys before finally starting the car and speeding down the dirt road. It was dark with only the faint glow of the moon shining through the trees. Fili took a deep breath and grabbed his phone, he was too angry with his uncle to call - after all it's because of some treasure Thorin's hiding that his little brother isn't beside him - so instead he texted Thorin _pancakes_; their code word for when something's gone wrong involving Kili. (It was because of him that this code word was originated, for after he decided to make them pancakes and practically trashed their motel room down Fili had spent all day trying to clean up but even then he couldn't get all the mix off the walls.) His phone rang seconds later but he didn't answer, instead he drove to Balin's home where he undoubtedly knew Thorin would be.

_"Fili! Fee wake up!" Fili groaned and tried to shift his position but the solid weight of his brother held him in place._

_"Kee if you want me to get up you're going to have to get off me."_

_"Oh, right." Fili laughed as Kili shifted off him and onto the floor bouncing excitedly up and down. He groaned and sat up, stretching while looking around there motel room in search of Thorin. There was no surprise when Fili found the second bed empty and Thorin's duffel gone._

_"What's got you so excited nadadith?" Fili asked as he stood and picked up a chubby six year old Kili._

_"I made breakfast Fee!" Kili giggled as he squirmed in Fili's arms._

_"Oh really? Good cause I'm hungry." Fili walked into the small kitchen of their motel and stopped when he was in the doorway. Pancake mix covered almost every wall, a rag lay too close to the lit stove and now that his tired brain has finally woken up a bit more he's finally taken in Kili's appearance and noticed that he too, is covered in pancake mix. Fili made his way to the stove and shut it off and moved the rag. He exhaled and decided first, he'd eat the burnt pancakes his brother made him then; he'd worry about cleaning up. Kili squirmed out of his arms and into one of the chairs at the table._

_"Try one Fee!" Fili sat at the seat across from Kili and picked up a fork and cut out a piece of the pancake with no small level of difficulty; it was so burnt he could barely get the fork through. He slowly brought it up to his mouth, mindful of his brothers eyes trained on him, and took a bite trying to hide the grimace behind a smile. "Do you like it?"_

_"It's great Kili, why you don't get cleaned up though?" Kili groaned and jumped off the chair and padded across the motel room to the bathroom. Fili waited until Kili closed the door to throw away the remainder of his pancake. He then grabbed a rag and set to cleaning the kitchen._

Eight hours later and he was driving up the familiar gravel driveway, his uncle, Balin and Dwalin running from the house to meet him. He shut off the car and walked straight up to his uncle and handed him the note. Thorin carefully unfolded it and once he finished his eyes were wide as he looked up at Fili, mouth trying to form words but unable.

"Care to explain?" Fili glared at his uncle with clenched fists at his sides waiting for a response.

Thorin sighed and closed his eyes then he looked up at Fili. "Do you remember the night your mother died?"

"The only thing I remember about that night is carrying a bloody Kili away from her."

"There's much you don't know about that night, please come inside and I will tell all." Thorin took a step towards Fili while he took a step back.

"No, you'll tell me here and now." Fili crossed his arms and Balin & Dwalin took this as their cue to leave; not wanting to hear the dreadful story once again.

"Fair enough. As you've probably gathered by now, she was possessed. I later found out that it was this Smaug who was responsible and that he has a history with our line. Your great grandfather made a deal with Smuag but when it came time to pay, he broke the deal and Smaug didn't like being outsmarted and swore vengeance. So that night he possessed her, attacked Kili then killed Dis."

"So, _he_ made her attack Kili?"

"Yes. But that's not all... we believe he also marked Kili that night."

"What do you mean _marked?"_

"Well just that. Smaug has something big planned we just need to find out what." Thorin stepped forward and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "We will get your brother back, I promise you this or it shall be the last thing I do." Fili stared down at his shoes, He'd hoped when he knew the full story of his mother's death that it would bring him some form of peace but all it did was bring more questions.

"So what's the plan then?"

Two bottles of whiskey later and they had some semblance of a plan, it was risky at best but it's all they got. First step summon a crossroads demon and get some answers. Thorin, Fili, Balin and Dwalin all stood in the massive devils trap they painted on the crossroads waiting for one to show up. Fili's mind raced with images of his brother, bloody and in pain screaming for help but there's nothing Fili could. He tensed as a hand was placed on his shoulder waking him from horrors of his mind. Young eyes met met old. "You alright lad?"

"I will be once I know my _nadadith _is ok." Dwalin nodded and turned his attention to the new arrival in the devil's trap.

"Well I'll be damned" She smirked hazel eyes, turning black. "Haven't you Durins learned yet that it's a bad idea to mess with demons?"

"Guess not." Thorin smirked pulling out the demon blade. "But you're going to give us some information."

"Oh am I?"

"Well you aretrapped, so let's begin shall we? What do you know about Smaug?"

"Oh he's got some big plans." She smirked and began pacing back and forth.

"Like what?"

"He's figured out how make demons without having to break their souls during decades in hell. He can make them whenever he likes." She laughed. Fili's heart leapt into his throat is that what's in store for his brother? Images began flashing through his mind again and he felt like he was going to be sick as guilt washed over him. As if sensing this, Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Though he didn't want to ask it Thorin knew he had too. "How does he choose who to change?"

"There's a generation he marked while they were children, now he's harvesting." Fili didn't want to hear anymore and all but ran back to the car. He sat in the car resting his forehead on the steering wheel._I've failed him. I failed the one person who means the world to me._The dam broke and the tears he's been holding fell free.

* * *

**nadadith - little brother**

**sorry this chapter is kinda short but it sets up a lot, thank you for reading!**


	3. Concrete

Consciousness slowly came back to him, piece by piece. The first thing he was aware of was the intense throbbing in his head like being hit over and over by a hammer. Kili tried to pry his eyes open but the blindfold tied too tightly around his head hindered his ability and worsened his headache. His heartbeat quickened as he realized his wrist and ankles felt too heavy.

_Ok breathe Kili, just breathe._ Kili moved his hands from his lap wincing and the chains rattled too loudly. Slowly he raised his shackled hands and removed the blindfold, and for a moment he wondered whether his eyes were actually open or not. When his eyes adjusted and he still could not see anything beyond vague shapes. He began feeling around, cold concrete greeted his fingertips and he tried reached to move to each side – as far as he could with his ankles chained to the floor - the room was small and made completely of concrete. _Ok, where the hell am I? _Kili wracked his brain trying to figure where his was. _Retrace your steps. _He remembered the Mirkwood house, being thrown around by a ghost, Fili telling him to-

_Oh, Fili._

Kili's panic rose, was Fili in the same boat? Was he locked up too? Thoughts raced through his head as the door to his cell was thrown open. Bright light bathed Kili and he had to squeeze his eyes shut while they adjusted. The figure at the door laughed as Kili shrank back against the wall.

He finally opened his eyes and upon taking in his surroundings he realized he was in and old storage unit. His mind was finally able to catch up, the smell of sulfur as he walked to the car, the pain in his head, waking up here. _Fucking demons_. Kili eyed the figure in the doorway determined to be as stubborn as possible. "What the hell do you want?"

The demon smirked and walked the short distance towards Kili, kneeling before the boy so their faces were mere inches from each other. "I've waited a long time to meet you, Kili."

Kili took in the man's features, the sharp cheek bones, the long face and the sleek black hair, Kili wanted to be able to describe the man when Fili came looking for blood. "How do you know me?"

The elder laughed again. "I know your whole family, little one."

"Who the hell are you?" Kili's confusion and panic threatened to overwhelm him.

"I go by many names but your family calls me Smaug." _Smaug_. Kili repeated the name in is head trying to remember something, anything related. _Nothing._

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Where's my brother?!"

Smaug leaned back slightly before punching Kili in the jaw, sending him reeling back into the wall. _Fuckin' shit. _The boy squeezed his eyes shut riding through a wave of pain before the elder grabbed his jaw and made Kili look at him. "Fili is not the one you should be worrying about, after all someone had to deliver the message to your uncle. They have one week to bring me the Arkenstone after that, the _real_ fun starts." Smaug let go of Kili's jaw and walked out of the doorway to talk to someone just out of Kili's view.

A new man walked in and he was _huge._ With dead eyes and broad should, he towered over the younger. It took everything Kili had not to show his fear. The man stood there for moment eyeing Kili before he lunged. Kili barely had time to react before fists connected with his face and stomach. He tried to turn, to block the punches with his arms but the man was stronger and Kili was helpless as he was mercilessly beaten.

After what felt like hours, the man finally lost interest leaving Kili sprawled on the floor in his own blood. He slammed the door down and locked it leaving Kili and alone in the darkness once again. Kili tried his best to control his breathing but it came out in ragged gasps and left pain erupting in his chest. Closing his eyes he moved to sit back against the wall wincing as his body felt like it was on fire. He breathed and tried to account his injuries; two or more of his ribs were cracked, his nose was defiantly broken, leaking blood everywhere and his left eye was swollen shut. Blood saturated the entire front of his shirt and he could feel it becoming stiff as it dried. _I'm so screwed._

* * *

"Thorin, you never told me about what the Arkenstone is." Thorin sighed from his seat in the living room, he knew this was coming but he still hoped he could've avoided it. From the kitchen he heard muffled swears from the sons of Fundin as they tried every location spell they could think of.

"Your great grandfather Thrain found it on a hunt many years ago. My father passed it down to me before he went missing. Think of it as a key."

Fili raised an eyebrow. "A key to what?"

"Azog's cage." Thorin looked down at his feet. "We can't risk Smaug getting hold of it. Fili I'm sorry but we're going to have to get your brother back some other way."

Fili was silent for a moment picking through the new information given to him. He knew vague stories of what Azog was capable of – he was after all, the first knight of hell and by far the most dangerous – Though Fili hated to say it, he knew Thorin was right. They'd have to find another way to save Kili. "What else can we do? Smaug won't relent-"

"DAMN IT ALL." Dwalin yelled from the adjacent room and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the small home. Thorin and Fili shared a glance before making their way to the kitchen. Balin stood at the table, hands squeezing the edge and head bowed. Various books and maps lay in piles all over the small kitchen. Dwalin on the other hand was fuming, wracking his hands through what was left of his hair while pacing. "Smug son of a bitch thinks he can just take our youngest- the damn bastard!" Dwalin screamed and sent his fist into the wall, then collapsed on the floor defeated.

Balin spoke as calmly as he could, though the waver in his voice was missed by no one. "We've tried every spell we know. Smaug must have warded wherever he took Kili, I'm so sorry."

Thorin placed his hand on Fili's shoulder hoping to offer some sort of comfort but knowing it was useless. The presence of their youngest was hard to miss, the pranks, the cheesy puns and the mischievous grin; without the youngest their small company did not feel the same and it was wearing on all of them.

It as the morning of the second day since Kili's capture and they once again had no plan – their first was thrown to the dust after learning of Smaug's intentions – none of them had gotten more than four hours of sleep and emotions were running thin. Thorin busied himself by calling every hunter in their network; Oin and Gloin were taking out a nest of vamps in Colorado, Ori and Nori were hunting a Djin in Washington while Dori's off living a 'normal' life, Bifur and Bombur were hunting a shifter in Arizona. His only hope came when he called Bofur and Bilbo. They were in Maine – the closest pair to Thorin in New York – hunting a Wendigo though the demonic omens a couple towns over were higher than they should be.

"The cross-roads demon said he marked a generation right? That means Kili isn't the only one there. The more people, the more demons they'll need right? It makes sense doesn't it?" Fili looked up at his uncle expectantly. The twenty-six year olds eyes looking older then they shoulder.

"Even if that's were Smaug's keeping them we have no way of knowing whether Kili is there or somewhere else." Thorin sighed.

"But we have to try don't we?"

"Aye, the lad's right Thorin. It's worth a shot." Balin looked at Thorin the old advisers eyes dared to hope.

"Pack what you need, we'll leave tonight." At that Fili ran up the stairs to the room he shared with Kili when they weren't out hunting. Dwalin got up from his chair and clapped Thorin on the shoulder as he left. Thorin and Balin stood silent for a while before the elder broke the silence.

"We'll get him back laddie, no matter the cost." Thorin looked into Balin's eyes, daring as well to hope. _I hope you're right _Thorin thought to himself and left to pack for their road trip.


	4. Raven

The company of four stepped out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. Bofur and Bilbo had agreed to meet them and help decipher the demonic omens, texting them the address of a safe house they knew in the area. Fili eyed the house, it was obviously abandoned. The windows were boarded and the paint on the siding was faded to a pale blue. Thorin led the way inside, opening the creaky door and setting the duffel bag on the floor.

"Ah, you've made it!" The voice came from the top of the stairs. Bofur smiled and made his way down to greet the company. "Can I assume you're all hungry?"

Bofur's question was met with silence and he took this as a yes. "Kitchens this way," He began and led them through the hallway and to the kitchen. "Bilbo picked up some pizza."

"Thank you Bofur." Thorin gave the man a sad smile before joining everyone at the table. Bilbo placed six plates on the table along with six cups of coffee – it was going to be a long night. He then got the county maps that he and Bofur spent the last three hours marking the places with the strongest activity, and set them out on the table.

"There are plenty of houses with activity but the clincher is they all make a sort of ring around one building; an old warehouse with zero omens. I'm guessing we should head there first." Bilbo explained as he pointed to different areas on the map."

"I agree but we'll have to be cautious, if that's really where they're keeping everyone it is most likely overflowing with demons." Thorin spoke as he studied the map.

"The more of the bastards the better." Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, mumbling curses through his beard. Balin sent him a glare but said nothing. Fili sat fidgeting with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt, eyes downcast. He was hoping beyond hope that his brother was there but a twinge in his gut told him otherwise, his brother was in pain. Fili could almost _feel_ it, like it was happening to his own body but somehow softened through many layers of clothes. He shook his head. _No_, he told himself, _Kili's going to be ok. _But his words did nothing to lighten the stone that's settled in his stomach.

"We'll have to sneak inside, go in pairs. If there's too many demons to fight we can't risk ourselves, we're no good to him dead. If there are not very many demons, take them out as quietly as you can. There's no telling what lies around the corner. If anyone finds Kili or any of the others paint a demon trap in front of the door and text the other groups, am I clear?" Thorin finished and looked around the table, a nod from all five. "Good, prepare what you need. Tonight, we're going in."

* * *

The bleeding from his nose had finally slowed to lazy rivulets though the pain hasn't subsided in the least. His whole body ached from the beating, the lack of food or liquids and the cold concrete surrounding him certainty weren't helping.

Kili wondered where his brother was, was he looking for him? _Of course he is,_ Kili thought, _nadad will find me._ But did Kili want him too? Whatever's going on it's dangerous and he hates the thought of his brother in harm's way because of him. _Who is this Smaug anyway? _Kili's mind raced with questions, none of which he had the answer to.

_Nadad what do I do?_ Kili closed his eyes and shifted slightly, feeling the dried blood crinkle on his blue t-shirt. He was shivering and not just because of the lack of clothing but because of blood loss. Suddenly his limbs felt too heavy and his neck couldn't support his head so he rested it on the wall. Kili tried his best to find warmth beyond the inky splotches that began creeping into his mind though soon he fell into unconsciousness, but not before he was able to cling to a memory.

_Kili curled further into a ball against his brother trying to hold onto some warmth in the cold motel room. Not two hours after falling asleep a nightmare woke him, he was cold and scared and quickly padded over the bed to where his brother lay. Fili welcomed him under the covers as if it was instinct, waking for a moment to comfort the younger before falling back asleep. Sleep did not come back to Kili though that night. Partially because of the nightmare but also because it was Christmas Eve and Thorin promised he'd be back in time._

_His eyes trained on the door as the sun slowly began to leak through the adjacent window he did not notice that beside him Fili began to stir. The elder wrapped his arms tighter around the younger. "Merry Christmas, Kee." He mumbled into a mess of brunet locks._

_The younger looked up at the voice smiling because it's finally morning. "Merry Christmas, Fili!"_

_Fili laughed and got up, putting an arm around Kili's shoulders as he walked to the kitchen. He smiled as he walked past the baby pine tree him and Kili took from the parking lot. It was a sore excuse for a Christmas tree, the needles were sparse and all they had to decorate it with was a string of popcorn but the two brothers treasured it as though it was made of gold._

_Kili sat on the edge of his chair kicking his feet. Fili chuckled at his brother before moving to grab a small package wrapped in a deep blue from one of the overhead cabinets. Brown eyes grew – if possible – wider as Fili walked back to the table and held out the gift. "Go ahead, open it!" Fili insisted._

_Kili took the package and eagerly opened it, he gasped as he saw the necklace inside. It was a small silver circular pendant on a brown leather cord; one side was stamped with a raven and on the other was a promise: _I will always be there to protect you brother, even if you don't see me. _Brown eyes glistened as they looked into blue. At a loss for words he took the necklace from the box and with care he slipped it over his head._

"_Fee, I- Thank you, its amazing!" He managed as he jumped off the chair to squeeze his brother._

"_I'm glad you like it. After all, it took me weeks to make." Fili replied. Kili lifted his head up from his brother's chest, eyes filled with awe._

"_You made this?" Fili just smiled and hugged his world tighter._

* * *

Fili's hand shook around the shotgun in his hand, the rock in his stomach turning into led. The warehouse was easy enough to get into; each group was at a different end of the building. He followed as Thorin rounded another corner and cut the throat of an unsuspecting demon. So far they've encountered seven. They moved quickly and quietly to the end of the hallway Thorin wielding the demon blade and Fili the bullets filled with a concoction – one he's forgotten the name of - Balin had made that works wonders against demons.

Around the corner they were met by Balin and Dwalin. "We haven't found anything save for some piss-ant demons." Dwalin looked at Thorin expectedly.

"Same here," Thorin replied "Let's hope Bofur and Bilbo are having more lu-"

Thorin was cut off by a slender figure at the opposite end of the hall. "Oh they're having some luck unfortunately. They will not however find what you're truly looking for."

Four sets of eyes looked upon the figure as it took a few steps forward and into the light. "I can assure you Kili will know of your attempts after all he will be taking the punishment for the revenue I've lost at your hands."

Fili lunged forward a few steps before Dwalin's arm around him forced him to stop his advance. "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him!"

"Oh but we already have my boy. Say Thorin, I don't suppose we can end this now, hm? I can go get Kili and bring him back here if you'll give me the Arkenstone here and now." Smaug sneered.

Thorin clenched his fists at his sides. "I will never give it to you."

"That's unfortunate." Smaug paused and reached into his pocket. "No matter, at least I'll have some entertainment tonight." He looked at Fili. "Catch." He said as he threw the necklace and disappeared.

Fili squirmed out of Dwalin's arms to catch the necklace; tears welled in his eyes as the cool metal rested in his palms. He wiped off the dried blood – his little brothers blood – with his thumb as a tear replaced it.

Bofur and Bilbo rounded the corner then, relaying the information that they indeed found many of the people Smaug marked but none of them were Kili. Fili just stood there for a moment caught in his grief and guilt clutching the necklace in his hands. Then with new resolve he stood, placed the necklace over his head and turned to face the company. "I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay." He growled and without another word he turned to head back to his car.

* * *

**I'm overwhelmed with the reaction to this story, thank you all so much for reading!**


	5. Thief

The sudden bright light woke Kili from his restless slumber; the rough hands yanking him upward ignited a fire of pain through his body. He fought back a scream as he tried to get out of their grasp but his weakened body wouldn't cooperate. He had no choice but to let them drag him down the long hallway. The men threw him in a small room painted white on all four sides with no windows; only a single chair in the center in which the men sat him down in. Thick coarse ropes were tied around his already bruised chest and the shackles around his wrists and ankles were fastened to the chair.

"Make sure he stays there." Smaug spoke from the doorway and if Kili could, he'd give him the famous Durin glare.

The ropes were tightened and Kili winced as he fought to breath. When the men were sure he was not moving they both stepped back, each taking a spot on either side of the doorway. Smaug then stepped forward and a dark sense of foreboding settled in the hunter's stomach.

"You're probably wondering what's going on, hm? Why you're here? Why you're nightmares have gotten worse?" _No shit, Sherlock. Wait... how the hell does he know about my nightmares? _ Kili thought but choose to keep his mouth shut, a look of defiance etched into his face. "Your brother and uncle tried to stop me last night; they hoped they'd find you. What they did not realize is that I would not keep you with the others."

"What others? I swear I've you've hurt them-"

"Relax, I did not harm them." Smaug smirked and paced around the chair a few times before stopping in front of Kili. "Do you remember the night your mother died?" Kili paled as he looked into the cold eyes that stared at him. "Or should I say the night I killed her."

"You bastard." Kili wanted to tear his smug face off. To scream and kill every demon on the face of the planet until his mother was avenged but all he could do was glare as the anger boiled inside of him.

Smaug only laughed. "Ever wondered how you got that scar on your collarbone? It was the night I possessed your mother, I made her mark you. That way when the time came I'd know where to find you."

"Marked me? What the hell does that mean?"

The demon leaned closer to whisper into the hunter's ear. "It means you've been chosen to become one of us." He walked back and stood up straight eyeing Kili. "You should be honored!"

"I'd rather be dead."

"You'll soon wish that you were." Was all Smaug said before leaving the small room. Out of the corner of his eyes Kili saw the two men step forward, one holding an old leather bag. He kneeled down next to the chair and dug through the bag until he found what he was looking for.

A small knife was pulled out; the man eyed it for a moment before walking around the chair to face Kili. He twirled the knife in his fingers allowing Kili to grow more nervous before sinking it into the soft flesh of the boys shoulder.

Kili cried out, the pain in the rest of his body was forgotten as he looked at the knife sticking out of his now bloody shoulder. His breathing became erratic but the men paid it no head. They landed fists to every part of his body hitting the bruises that were already there. Tears fell freely down his battered face and any hopes of keeping up the strong façade were lost as pain erupted through his body.

He longed to run and curl up in his brother's arms by a warm fire, to watch the stars and just talk to Fili or to feel the wind through his hair as he ran through the forest behind Balin's home. No such relief was given to the young hunter that night, and unbeknownst to him, his pain was being recorded.

Hours later after the men finally decided he's had enough they left Kili tied to the chair, alone in the darkness of an unfamiliar room. He no longer had tears to shed for all of his energy was focused on keeping the pain induced nausea away. Kili's thoughts were filled with a desperate hope that his brother and uncle would soon come but as the hours dragged on he started to have doubts. Part of him screamed that of course they were going to find him but the pain in his body spoke louder. The pain fueled part his mind kept reminding him that if Fili and Thorin never came, he was in no condition to get himself out and death would surely be long and painful.

* * *

Fili drove over the dirt roads by Balin's home for an hour after the long drive from Maine before finally pulling into the driveway. The purring of the old engine no longer had the same soothing effect as it did when his little brother was in the passenger's seat.

Silence greeted him as he entered the shabby home. His muddied work boots left a trail through the hallway but he could not bring himself to care. His hands grasped the cool doorknob of his shared room and he slipped inside. The warmth he once felt inside these walls was diluted by the absence. Fili sat on his brother's bed, moving the jumbled sheets aside – Kili was never one to make his bed, always too excited for the day ahead to care. – He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. Inhaling the familiar scents on their room brought slight comfort to him. Footsteps were heard nearing the room but he did not look up as the door was pushed open.

"Fili, you're going to want to see this." Bilbo spoke urgently as Fili looked up. The short man said no more as he moved down the hallway towards the study, Fili hot on his trail. Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur and Balin were sitting around the old computer monitor on the desk, grim looks on each face.

"What is it?" Fili asked, nervously approaching the old desk.

"Smaug has sent us an email." Thorin spoke while still staring at the screen.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" _Please let Kili be ok, _Fili thought. Balin was the one who opened the email; six sets of eyes filled with anxiety looked on. The email contained no words, only a video attachment. Balin slowly moved the mouse to click it, nervous as to what it might contain.

"_I swear if you've hurt them-"_ Kili's pained voice filled the silence of the room. Six hearts filled with despair as they realized what they were about to witness. _Even when he's the one in danger he's worried about everyone else._ Fili thought, his little brother was always caring about everyone before himself.

The sound of Kili screaming broke Fili from his thoughts as he looked back at the screen. Anger burned inside of him as he clenched his fists. The blood slowly trickling from his palms was ignored as he watched his brother being stabbed and beaten. In this moment Fili wished more than anything that when he turned 18 he took Kili away from this life but he realized that it wouldn't have mattered. Smaug would have come for Kili either way. _I should have been there. I should have protected you. I'm sorry I failed you Kili._

Fili focused on the tears running down his brother's cheeks as they mingled with blood. He swore with every fiber of his being he'd make the demons pay for what they did to his brother.

* * *

"Did you steal that?"

"Well it's not like this job actually pays." Nori replied handing his brother the bag of chips. Ori shrugged and took the offered chips, leaning back into the leather seating of the '70 Chevy Bel Air.

"So where are we off to now?" He asked as they pulled out of the gas station parking lot.

"Kansas."

"Kansas?" Ori raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I caught wind of some demonic omens, thought we should check it out." Nori shrugged.

Ori thought for a moment before asking: "Do you think it has something to do with Kili?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Should we call Thorin?"

"Nah, not until we know more information. For all we know it could just be some low-level demons causing trouble." Nori replied but both brothers heard the words beyond what was said. They both hoped that it did have something to do with Kili and that they'd be able to spare the youngest more pain.

The brothers braced themselves for the long drive ahead with hope in their hearts.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a while, I had maaaajor writer's block. Before I forget again, the title of the story is indeed Latin. It means "I will fear no evil." I still can't believe the reaction to this story, I love reading your reviews! Once again, thank you for reading!**


	6. Light

It took a good day and a half for the brothers to reach Lawrence, Kansas and another twenty minutes to find a motel in town; by the time they pull in its past four o'clock. The motel is nothing special, ten rooms and a grouchy old man in the lobby screaming something about 'hooligan teenagers and their piercings' as Nori walks by; even though he's thirty he makes a point of raising his pierced eyebrow and sticking out his tongue as he leaves.

They settle in the room and though as much as they love their car they're happy to be out of it, if only for a few hours. Nori made quick work of his research relaying to Ori that they were indeed demonic omens and where they're centered. The younger insisted they call Thorin but Nori did not want to give the elder man false hope, sticking to belief that it's better they find out first before calling in the uncle of the captured hunter.

Making sure they have their guns tucked secretly in the waistband of their dress pants and their fake badges in their coat pockets, they head out. The engine purrs as they leave the parking lot earning glances from pedestrians as Nori rounds the corner too fast.

The brick building comes into view ten minutes later, the neon 'Self Storage' sign reflecting pink on the wet pavement. Nori parked close to the door and looked over to his brother.

"You ready?"

Ori nodded and stepped out of the car, Nori following behind him. The lobby was small, some chairs lined the outside wall and a bulletin board was covered with various business cards. A few potted plants in each corner of the room and the cheesy motivational posters hanging on the wall made Nori think of his older brother, Dori. The young man behind the desk didn't look up as the brothers approached, Nori cleared his throat and when the man didn't react Nori did so again much louder.

The dark haired man slowly looked up, eyeing the two brothers before asking "Can I help you?"

Nori huffed "Yeah... Agents Seger and Plant, may we have a look around?" He asked as they held up their badges.

The man looked at them for a moment before standing. Slowly he tried to discretely pull a gun out from under the counter, but Ori's keen eyes saw and the hunter made the first move. Ori pulled out his gun first, pointing it at the man as cold blue eyes turned black. Ori wasted no time in putting a bullet in the demons head.

"Nice reflexes, kid." Nori said as he reached over to ruffle Ori's hair.

Ori just shrugged "C'mon let's look around."

Moving behind the counter Ori led the way down the hallway; both men had their guns out and ears open. The first few rooms were empty with no signs that anyone's been there recently. The room at the end of the hallway however, spoke otherwise.

"Do you smell that?" Nori asked as he cautiously moved closer to the door.

"Smell what?" Ori arched an eyebrow as he moved to the elder's side.

"Blood," He paused ghosting his fingers over the door knob "On three."

Ori adjusted his stance and nodded. Nori grabbed the door knob now, looking to Ori as he began to count.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

The door was flown open but neither moved inside. The smell of blood overwhelmed their senses as they turned away. After a moment to gather himself Nori turned back and walked into the doorway. His heart stopped and he froze as he looked into the small room.

In the center was a single chair with cut ropes strewn about the floor. But that was not what caught the hunter's eye. He could not tear his gaze from the massive pool of blood that surrounded the chair; enough to be fatal. Nori quickly closed the door and turned towards Ori.

"We need to find Kili and fast." Was all he said as he grabbed the younger man's arm and led him out of the hallway and towards the storage units.

* * *

Fili paced around the room, pausing only to hurl another throwing axe into the wall. He spent the last ten hours retrying every location spell Balin & Dwalin had taught him as well as many others he found in some old books that were in the extensive household library.

He was at his wits end. Fili wanted his brother back and he was becoming more desperate. Thorin and Dwalin went back to the crossroads they'd been at a few days ago in hopes to get more information but Fili did not accompany them. Not only was Thorin afraid that Fili would become violent but Fili also did not want to hear any more of what could be happening to his baby brother. The guilt was killing him, _I should have been there. I should have protected him. _Was the mantra he repeated in his head. He just wanted to go back to when everything was simpler. When Kili was fifteen and he was twenty, when they were side by side as they should always be.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kili asked as he walked around to the driver's seat, an excited gleam in his eyes._

"_Hell yeah, Dwalin said it's an old car so feel free to crash it." Fili smirked as he sat in the passenger side._

"_Well I'm glad he has such faith in my potential driving skills." They younger smirked as he adjusted his seatbelt and started the car. He exhaled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel._

"_The gas pedal is the one on the right." Fili laughed._

"_Yeah I know, I'm just... nervous." Kili bit his lip avoiding Fili's gaze._

"_You'll hunt ghosts and vamps no problem but you're nervous to drive?" Fili gasped and placed a hand over his heart in a melodramatic gesture. "Who are you and what have you done with my Kee?"_

_Kili huffed "Shut up, I'm just- I don't know." He gripped the steering wheel tighter and shifted gears. The car jerked forward before Kili realized the gas pedal was touchy and adjusted himself. He drove slowly around the rows of the empty parking lot being sure to stay on the correct side of the road._

"_That's it, not so hard right? Take a left here then another." Fili said as he pointed to the adjacent lane._

_The younger nodded and focused on turning he grazed the curb but otherwise did fine._

"_Not bad now try to park in the second to last space on your left," The elder instructed as Kili moved slowly down the lane. "And try going more than 10mph." Fili laughed_

_Kili bit his lip in concentration as he sped up slightly and drove further down the lane. He pulled into the parking space the best he could and stepped on the brakes._

"_Well you're in one spot so that's good," Fili said as he opened his door "looks like you're too far on the right though. Try again in the next lane over, same spot." He said as he closed his door._

_The younger brother ran a hand through his long hair before placing his hands back on the wheel and moving forward._

_Two hours later and Kili proved he was an exceptional driver; Fili nodded in approval and moved to sit back in the driver's seat but not before hi-fiving Kili first. He pulled out of the old parking lot and onto the road._

"_That wasn't too bad now was it?" Fili glanced at Kili who was fidgeting with his necklace; a habit he formed not long after getting it to calm him down._

"_Well I had a good teacher." Kili shrugged_

"_Damn straight." Fili laughed as he pulled into an arcade parking lot "what do you say we celebrate?"_

"_Celebrate by wasting your hard earned money on silly games? Sure why not." Kili laughed and ran out of the car towards the doors. Fili turned off the car and jogged to catch up to his energetic little brother._

_Fili put some money into the token machine and filled a plastic cup half full with the cheesy looking tokens, laughing at the giant clown face stamped on the front._

"_Go nuts." He said handing the cup to Kili and ruffling his hair._

"_Thanks, Fili!" Kili replied as he ran towards the ski ball machines. Fili smirked as he watched the dark haired teen run off. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he headed to the concession stand to grab a bag of Kili's favorite candy._

_Three hours, two bags of Twizzlers and many laughs later the manager was informing them that it was closing time and they needed to leave. Of course they could not leave without spending the two-thousand tickets Kili won. They ran quickly towards the ticket counter handing the worker their tickets and eyeing the potential prizes they could get. _

_A mischievous smirk crossed Kili's face as he saw the prize he wanted "Can I have the soda hat please?"_

_Next to him Fili tried to contain his laughter as the employee placed the bright red hat on Kili's head._

"_Thank you!" Kili laughed as he grabbed Fili's hand and led him out the doors and towards the car._

"_A soda hat? Really?" The elder said between fits of laughter as he sat in the driver's seat._

"_Damn straight." Kili gave him a smug grin as Fili shook his head and left the parking lot._

Fili's hands held loosely onto the soda hat, the once bright red dulled by age. It was a miracle it lasted this long, Kili was never one to keep track of things always too messy to find it or too occupied on exploring something new to care.

He held onto this memory as he packed a duffel bag. No longer could he sit in the old home, he had to do something.

* * *

"Anything?" He shouted from one end of a row on storage units.

"No, you?" Ori shouted back as he broke the lock on the next unit.

"No" Nori sighed moving inside the unit he just opened.

Ori heart fell as he opened two more units without result. He moved to the next unit expecting to find the same results but paused as he recognized the scent emanating from the gap under the door; blood. Hastily he broke the lock screaming Nori's name as he threw the door open. Gasping in relief and horror as he saw the bloody form of Kili lying limp on the floor. He didn't realize he was screaming until Nori's hands were on his shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Ori I need you to focus, we have to get him out of here. I'll carry him out we need to get him back to the motel to treat his wounds. Open the trunk and get out the blankets, he's lost a lot of blood so we need to keep him warm, can you do that?"

Numbly Ori nodded and ran as fast as his legs could take him outside. Nori inspected the rusty manacles around the boy's wrists and ankles; he pulled out his lock pick and unlocked them as quickly as the rusted mechanism would allow. He then picked up Kili as gently as he could, wincing as blood dripped down his arms and Kili's head lolled against his shoulder.

He ran down the hallway as quickly as he could with Kili in his arms, meeting Ori in the parking lot. Together they wrapped the younger in three blankets and laid him down in the back seat. Moving to the front they took their seats and Nori sped out of the parking lot. Ori nervously twitched with the end of his sleeve, looking back at Kili's bloodied face he pulled out his phone and dialed Fili's number.

* * *

**Can you just imagine Kili's cute little face as he wears the soda hat? What a dork. Anways as always thanks for reading! xoxo**

**For the sake of visuals:**

**Kili & Fili's car - 1968 Dodge Charger **

**Nori & Ori's car - 1970 Chevy Bel Air**

**Since it wont let me do links I'll post the pictures on my tumblr 'dorkydean' under the tag 'ntm' **


	7. Neon

Fili was on the other side of town when his phone rang. He was half tempted to ignore it, thinking it was Thorin or Dwalin calling to tell him to get his ass back home; but his gut told him he should check. He fumbled with his coat pocket for a moment before he was able to get out his phone. _Ori._ The younger hunter did not call him much and Fili dared to hope that he was calling about Kili. Slowly he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a while, the distant sound of Nori swearing and Ori hyperventilating was muffled through the receiver.

"Hello?" Fili tried again "Ori? You there?"

"Y-yes." His voice was barely audible through the phone.

"Is… Is everything ok?" Fili asked as his hands began to shake. Fearing what Ori would say next, Fili pulled off to the side of the road and shut off the roaring engine.

"W-well uhm Nori & I found K-Kili."

"What?! Really? Is he ok?!" Fili ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp as he waited for an answer.

"N-not exactly."

"What the hell do you mean not exactly? Put him on the damn phone."

"He's u-unconscious and he was been beaten pretty bad. We're taking him back to the motel to treat his wounds."

"Ori… How bad is he?" Fili asked, fearing the answer.

"N-not too bad." Ori lied.

Fili took a deep breath in hopes of relaxing himself. "Where are you guys? I'm coming to-"

"No! Stay at Balin's, we need to know we have somewhere safe to take him." Ori paused "You are at Balin's… right?"

"Uhm yeah, how far away are you?"

"T-two days."

Fili squeezed his eyes shut wishing more than anything he was at his brother's side. "Ori you keep him safe, you hear me? Keep him safe. Call me when he wakes." He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"O-ok, see you in a few days."

"Alright." Fili hung up the phone and fiddled with the tattered string bracelet on his key ring. The navy blue, dark red and silver strands were woven together by Kili's chubby toddler hands – sufficient to say the bracelet had quite a few knots in it. But Fili loved it all the more. Ever since he got his first car the bracelet had stayed on his key ring and it always will. He exhaled again, turned his keys and drove back home.

* * *

Ori's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he looked back to the bundle of blankets in the backseat. Kili had not stirred since they left the storage unit and with the way Nori was driving, that was a feat.

Nori parked in front of their motel room with screeching brakes.

"Ok, I need you to get the door and prepare one of the beds." Nori said as he got out of the car and Ori ran around to the motel room door. "After I need you to get the first aid kit and whiskey from the trunk."

Ori nodded and held the door open as Nori walked in with a limp Kili in his arms. He quickly ran ahead, moving the blankets aside so Nori could set Kili down. After the dark-haired hunter was laid down Nori began removing his blood-crusted shirt while Ori ran to the car.

Nori visibly tensed as he laid eyes on the bruises dotting Kili's chest and arms. Deep purple marks stretched along each side as well as on his forearms when he tried to shield himself. The worse bruise however was around the hole in his shoulder. The elder cursed as he noticed the puss leaking out.

Perfect timing as always Ori ran in with the whiskey, stopping a foot from the bed as he saw Kili.

"Ori come on I need you to focus. His shoulder is infected, hand me the whiskey." Numbly Ori took the last few steps towards the bed, handing Nori the whiskey.

With practiced hands Nori cleaned the shoulder wound and gently wrapped it in clean bandages, hoping that the already present fever would die down now that the wound is taken care of. There was not much they could do about his three cracked ribs so the brothers moved to Kili's face; the whole left side was a deep bruise leaving his eye swollen shut. Small cuts where skin had broke littered his entire face and his nose would most likely be misshapen for the rest of his life. Nori set to work, gently cleaning away the crusted blood over his face and down his chin.

Finally Kili's face was visible again through the bruises. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and the bones in his check stuck out slightly more.

Nori exhaled. "We need to leave town at the ass-crack of dawn." He said as he put his hands on Ori's shoulders. "Get what sleep you can." He pointed towards the remaining bed.

Ori nodded and moved towards the bed opposite of Kili's, removing his jacket and boots as he sat on the edge. "You going to sleep?" He asked as he laid down, eyes heavy as the adrenaline died down. The elder only shrugged and went towards the half empty bottle of whiskey as Ori's eyes slid shut.

* * *

_He was falling. _

_That was the only this he was aware of but he still wasn't sure if he actually was. His hands grasped for someone or something that wasn't there but he only grasped emptiness. Darkness surrounded him and he was scared. He turned his head in every direction desperately hoping for any sliver of light but there was nothing._

_Kili couldn't find a way out._

* * *

"Sir?"

Smaug looked up from his most recent victim. "What have I told you about interrupting the process?!" He snapped at the lackey.

"S-sorry sir but the Durin boy is gone." The lackey fidgeted nervously at the door.

Smaug felt his anger well up inside him as he snapped the neck of the boy he was changing into a demon. The lackey didn't have time to react before a knife was in his throat.

He snapped his fingers and looked around his new surroundings. The incompetent demon he set up to guard the facility was dead and Smaug clenched his fists tighter. He walked back towards the unit they held Kili in finding the chains pick and left on the floor.

Cursing he made his way to the front desk. Kicking the meat suit away in disgust he turned on the computer and opened the software for the security cameras. Nothing. He cursed again, pushing the computer off the desk and onto the floor in his anger.

He swore he'd get the brat and turn him into a demon and he would get his revenge.

* * *

Thorin was pacing in the kitchen.

Fili had left without a word or note and Thorin cursed himself for not seeing this coming. His nephews were never meant to be separated. He first learned this when he took Fili to learn how to shoot and Kili managed to fall out of a tree while sneaking behind them. His boys were two sides of the same coin.

He always feared their codependency would bring them to ruin but he also realized it made them stronger. Where Kili faltered, Fili thrived. They were night and day, almost complete opposites yet never one without the other.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the front door slam, heavy footsteps running towards him.

"Fili? Where the hell have you been?!" Thorin yelled as Fili bounded through the doorway. He was pale and gasping for breath as if he's run halfway to California. "Fili?" Are you alright? What happened?" He asked as he stepped forward grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

"K-Kili." He gasped "Nori and Ori they… they found him."

Thorin froze. "What? When?" He moved so they were making eye contact. "Where are they?"

"An hour ago, Ori wouldn't tell me where. He said they were coming to us, said he needed to bring Kili somewhere safe."

"Is he injured?"

"Ori said he was beaten and that it wasn't too bad but I'm not sure I believe that."

The elder sighed and nodded. "How far out are they?"

"About two days." Fili looked at him expectantly.

Thorin was silent for a moment; one side of him desperately wanted to hunt down the Ri brothers and hold his youngest in his arms but the other side of him saw logic in their decision to tell them to wait for their arrival. He knew that it would be best to wait for them, though that didn't mean he liked it.

"Get some sleep you need it, I'll tell the others." Fili looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut instead nodding slowly and walking back towards his room.

Thorin sighed and gathered himself before calling down the four members of their company down for a meeting. It was going to be a long two days.


	8. Lionheart

_She pulled the blanket further up on the sleeping boys. Fili had his arms wrapped protectively around Kili as the younger lay on top of him. They both slept soundly though Kili would twitch every now and then; he was never really a still sleeper. Dis placed a kiss to both of their foreheads. _

_"Goodnight my boys." She smiled and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. _

_She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and emptied the coffee pot into her mug. Grabbing it with one hand she moved to the entryway and checked the demon trap beneath the door. _

Still intact_. Nodding to herself she moved to the adjacent family room and picked up her book. Flicking through until she found where she left off, she began reading and immersed herself into the book. _

_Headlights reflecting from the window caused her to look up; seeing it was Thorin's Charger she relaxed and continued reading. _

_"You should be sleeping." He said as he came through the door. _

_"You should be home on time." She sighed. Thorin has been working extra hours since the boys' father died. Money has been tight and Thorin wanted to make sure his family has everything they need. _

_He stiffened for a moment from where he was hanging his coat. "I know, and I am sorry. Since you've been out of work I just- I want for the boys to have everything they need and then some. I don't want them to live the life we did." He sat on the chair adjacent to his little sisters idly stroking his beard. _

_"I hope to God they never have to bear witness to that life, but you know how it is. It will catch up to us."_

_"You mustn't think like that. I know some people who've gotten out, there's no reason why we can't."_

_"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. But you have to remember, we have the Arkenstone. Our family will always be a target. Thorin, if they find us-" _

_"They won't." Thorin's tone left no room for argument as he got up and went to the kitchen. Sticking his head in the fridge and grabbing a beer he missed the slight scent of sulfur filling the air. _

_"Get some sleep tonight, Dis." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. _

_As he ascended the stairs he missed the blankness of his little sister's eyes. _

_Smaug stretched the neck of his new meatsuit. A Durin women, oh how he's look forward to this. He sat there for hours admiring his plan and waiting for Thorin to sleep. Dis screamed from the confines of her mind but it only served as amusement for the demon._

_At midnight he rose moving towards the stairs._

"_Don't you dare touch my children!" Dis screamed from inside. Smaug laughed as he walked up the stairs._

"_Momma?" The demon smiled at his luck. Kili was standing at the top of the stairs; a dark blue blanket held closely to his chest and his thumb in his mouth._

"_Yes sweetheart?" Smaug kneeled in front of the boy. He hid a grimace when Dis screamed louder._

"_I had a nightmare, Momma. A-and I din't wanna wake Fee."_

_Smaug used the motherly face to his advantage as he reached out to the boy. "Why don't we get you some hot cocoa then, hm? Would you like that?"_

_Kili nodded; long dark hair falling over his face. Smaug nodded and took a chubby hand in his leading the toddler down towards the kitchen. He picked Kili up and set him on the counter. Immediately he began to kick his feet and suck his thumb._

_Not in the mood to toy with the child further he turned and pulled out a kitchen knife. The boy's eyes widened as Smaug began to walk closer, knife held out in front of him._

"_M-momma?" His eyes widened. Smaug smiled and grabbed a discarded rag from the sink. He stuffed the fabric tightly into Kili's mouth as the child's screams mingled with his mother's. With his free hand he pushed the boy down, pinning him to the counter as he raised the knife._

_Smaug carved the rune into the delicate skin of the boy's collarbone. Tears streamed down Kili's face and he struggled fiercely. He finished the rune then healed it slightly – just enough so he could keep the rune intact while he made a larger scar on top of it. Warm blood saturated his hands._

_A weight on his shoulders and a scream in his ear made him look up from his finished work. A blond mass pounded his back._

"_Mama! Leave Kee alone! Thorin!" Fili screamed. "Thorin!"_

_Seconds later a heavy gait was heard coming down the stairs. Smaug threw the blond off his back as Fili continued to scream for his Uncle. Smaug then grabbed a bleeding Kili off the counter and threw him next to his brother. The elder immediately wrapped his arms around the younger as if it was instinct._

_Thorin stepped in front on the two. "Fili get him out of here, now!" He yelled over his shoulder._

_Fili nodded and picked a sobbing Kili up and ran out the door. He fell to his knees at the edge of the lawn and tried to move his little brother so he could see his injuries but Kili would not relinquish his death grip on Fili's shirt._

"_Shh, shh Kili it's ok. I'm here I'll protect you, I'll always protect you." At a loss for what else to do he began to sing _Rocket Man_. A song he would use to sing Kili to sleep or calm him from a nightmare. He sung softly in his little brother's ear as he rubbed Kili's shaking shoulders. _

_Inside Thorin was screaming at the cruelty of the world. He held his sisters limp form in his arms, a kitchen knife sticking from her abdomen. The image of black smoke leaving her body taunted him and he swore vengeance. He swore he'd avenge his sister. He swore he'd protect her only sons and if he couldn't, he would certainty die trying._

* * *

Fili paced the kitchen. Five sets of eyes watched him from the nearby table.

"Do you think we should tell him to sit?" Bilbo whispered to Bofur.

"No, best let the lad work off his extra energy." He replied.

Bilbo nodded and leaned back into his chair. Ori and Nori were expected back with Kili anytime soon but no one has heard from them since the night Ori called Fili. They all had a pit in their stomachs, worried that Smaug caught up with the Ri brothers and took Kili back.

"Fili your pacing is not going to make them drive faster." Thorin finally spoke. Fili paced a few more steps before dropping himself down on the chair next to his Uncle. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and taking a hearty swig he turned to his Uncle.

"They should be here by now." It wasn't a question but a statement. He was becoming more and more anxious by the minute.

Thorin placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. "They'll be here. Kili will be ok, everything will be ok."

The Kitchen was silent again but no one heard the army of demons surrounding the house.

* * *

_Kili let out a strained laugh as his feet finally touched solid ground. Though he still couldn't see beyond the blackness of his environment he noticed the ground felt as though it was covered in a thick sludge making it hard for him to move. But he was just glad he was no longer falling. He walked slowly not knowing where he was going or even if he was moving at all._

_A pale light shone ahead of him and he quickened his pace as much as he could. The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded him but his feet refused to stop moving._

* * *

After two days of driving, eating crappy diner food and making sure Kili didn't fall off from where he lay on the backseat due to fever induced dreams; Nori finally pulled into the driveway of the familiar home. But as he got to the end of the driveway his heart stopped. Ori gasped next to him.

The familiar home was a pile of scorched rubble.

Numbly Ori and Nori got out of the car. Together they approached the ruble. The coals have long gone cold and they dismayed to find two bodies deep within the rubble of what used to be the back porch.

"Do you think they're one of the company? Or one of the assholes who did this?" Ori asked.

"I'm hoping for the second one." Nori replied as he knelt down to dig out a burnt whiskey bottle.

"Then you'd be wrong." Both hunters looked to where Smaug stood in front of their car.

Nori charged forward until Ori stopped him. "Did you do this?!"

Smaug shrugged and threw them against one of the only walls that were still standing. He smirked as he squeezed their hearts, slowly and painfully killing them.

He gasped as a knife was pushed through his chest. Slowly he turned and looked into two glassy brown eyes.

"That was for my mother, you son of a bitch." Kili said as he stood as tall as he could on shaky legs.

* * *

**Sorry for any really bad grammatical errors, I really wanted to get this chapter out. As always thank you for reading!**


End file.
